


When Universes Collide

by Starspices



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: 157-bees, Additional Character Tags to be Added, BEE ARE YOU PROUD, CAUSE IM PROUD OF YOU, Hehehe, SCP AU, Star Trek AU, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, my update schedule depends on my motivation, universe collision go kaboom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspices/pseuds/Starspices
Summary: Captain Dream Wastaken of the Federation Starship L’Manburg had been on his way to a First Contact meeting when he and his crew received a Federation distress signal from a nearby anomaly. The anomaly sucked the L’Manburg in, damaging many of its systems. They may be stuck for a while, but they’re not stuck there alone, and their new company is strangely... familiar.(Crossover of 157-bees SCP AU and my Star Trek AU.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: MCYT





	1. Status Report

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I’m a little nervous, as this is my first fic. I’d appreciate any feedback you can provide! This is a crossover of my Star Trek AU and 157-bees’ SCP AU. Xey’re on Tumblr and xey’re very cool, so check xem out! Anyway, without further ado, here’s the fic. Enjoy! (Also I know it says there only gonna be one chapter but AO3 LIES there will be more) Also, I’m new to AO3, so forgive me for not putting gaps between paragraphs. I’ll figure it out -.-

The lights of the red alert washed the whole bridge in bloodred, the alarms blaring loudly.

“Status report!” Dream shouted.  
Tubbo scrambled back into his seat, grabbing the edge of the console to pull himself up.  
“We’ve got damage on the left engine, and we’ve evacuated Deck 12. Shields are at 20 percent,” Sapnap said, eyes darting over the technical map.  
Dream mumbled something under his breath.  
“What’s our position?” He said, looking back up, his expression obscured by his mask.  
“I have no idea!” Skeppy said, eyes wide. “The relays are all messed up.”  
“F—-!” A voice yelled.  
“Now’s not the time, Tommy!” Dream snapped, glaring at him.  
Tommy snorted indignantly. “Bloody subspace anomaly made me hit my head!”  
“Get to Medbay, then, and don’t let Bad hear you cursing if you want treatment.”  
Tommy got up a bit unsteadily. Giving Dream a messy salute, he exited the bridge.  
“Ensign Tubbo, you cover for him. Let’s find a safe place to drift in and we’ll get the subspace relays back on.”  
Tubbo gave him a quick “Yes, sir!” and turned back to his console.  
Dream pressed his comm badge and broadcasted his voice to engineering.  
“Sam, how long until we can get the engines running again?”  
Sam’s voice crackled through the comm badge, sounding slightly out of breath.  
“I don’t know yet. That was a pretty big hit and we’re still assessing the damage.”  
“Take as much time as you need.”  
“Thank you, sir. Engineering out.”  
A voice hollered something in the background of Sam’s audio.  
“Quackity, NO-“  
Sam disconnected abruptly. Dream sighed and leaned back in his chair, thinking.  
“Any idea what happened?” Said a low voice next to him. He turned to look at his second-in-command’s worried face.  
“I think we must have been sucked into the anomaly. It might have thrown the ship through subspace somehow.” He paused. “By the way, your goggles are cracked.”  
“Thanks a lot.” George said, grumbling as he gingerly touched the left lens.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault we lost control of the ship.”  
“You’re the one who wanted to check out the anomaly.”  
“True. I guess the distress call must have just been a random subspace fluctuation.”  
George frowned. “A fluctuation the exact frequency of a Federation distress signal? That’s highly unlikely.”  
“I don’t know. I hope engineering gets us up and running soon. We have a schedule.”  
“I second that,” Sapnap chimed in, suddenly standing next to them.  
“Ack, Sapnap!” George yelped, leaping back.  
“A warning next time, please!”  
“Sorry,” Sapnap said with a shrug, not looking very sorry. “Any idea what’s going on down there?”  
“Nope. Sam will give me a report when he’s ready.”  
They stood there for a moment.  
“This doesn’t feel right. Why would such a perfect replica of a Federation distress signal come from a random anomaly?” George said again.  
Dream sat back up. “I don’t know, but-“  
He was cut off by Sapnap, who was frowning and tipping his head like he was listening to something.  
“Do you hear something?” He said, cupping a hand to his ear.  
“No..?” Dream said. He strained his ears. Was he imagining that faint humming noise? “It’s probably just the engines-“  
A bright light flashed suddenly, rattling the bridge and causing George to scream.  
(He might’ve screamed too, but nobody needed to know that.)  
After a moment, the brightness disappeared, leaving spots dancing in his vision. He rubbed his eyes and clumsily pushed himself into a standing position. He heard George groan next to him.  
“What the hell just happened?” Sapnap said, standing up himself. How had he gotten onto the floor?  
“I have no idea,” Dream said, blinking to clear his vision. “Status report, Sapnap. George, you good?” His vision finally clear, he turned to George, who hadn’t responded.  
“...George?”  
He trailed off at the expression on his face. Suddenly, a voice spoke.  
“What the f—, Phil? Where’d you bring us now?”  
Snapping his head around, Dream looked at the rest of the bridge. His mouth fell open in shock.  
“Tommy?” Sapnap said, confused. “But Dream sent you to Medbay?” He looked at Dream, who was standing stock-still, staring at something.  
“Didn’t you?”  
Dream didn’t respond. This wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t.

How the hell was there another Dream?


	2. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author has something to say

Hey! It’s Spicy!

So I’ve decided to rewrite the story. I’m not too happy with how it turned out, and I’ve had a few ideas since I last wrote and I want to work them in. The rewritten first chapter may take a bit, since I’ve been really busy with school lately, but I will probably get it up sometime this month.

Thanks for understanding and sorry for the wait XD


End file.
